This disclosure relates generally to the field of network-based communications. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating data management over a network, such as the Internet.
The explosive growth of the Internet as a publication and interactive communication platform has created an electronic environment that is changing the way business is transacted. As the Internet becomes increasingly accessible around the world, online communications and business transactions increase exponentially.
Several attempts have been made to facilitate online management of financial data using such network-based communications, namely to provide software packages residing on a computer and configured, for example, to acquire data from network-based financial transaction facilities, and to facilitate organization and management of such data over the network. However, such packages do not provide a satisfactory level of data access and/or detail. For example, many of the current software applications rely on preparation and display of transaction lists, such as credit card monthly statements and/or bank account statements, but do not provide a system to organize such transactions. Other software applications allow categorization of transactions, but require user input and data downloading prior to such user-defined operations. Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus that facilitate real-time data retrieval, organization, and management over a network, such as the Internet.